The Internet brings a world wide network of computers together by connecting WEB server computers with client computers. The connection is provided through a communications protocol known as the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). TCP/IP is essentially a suite of protocols that provide an infrastructure for the Internet.
A WEB server computer is a computer with associated programs that sends data over the Internet to a matching client computer having a browser capable of interpreting the data. The data is referred to as a WEB page and generally contains a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) document. HTML is a tag based language used to define the format and content of a WEB page. A WEB page may also contain an Internet Programming Language, for example, JAVA (.TM.) Scripts. JAVA Scripts extend the functionality of the WEB page beyond the limits of HTML tags. It is preferable that a browser running in a client computer be capable of interpreting both HTML tags and JAVA Scripts. Both Netscape (.TM.) and Microsoft Internet Explorer (.TM.) are examples of browsers capable of interpreting both HTML tags and JAVA Scripts.
A client computer may send data over the Internet to a matching WEB server through a Common Gateway Interface (CGD running a Common Gateway Script (CGI Script) capable of receiving and interpreting the data. CGI is a protocol that provides a way in which the scripts are run. A CGI Script is an application program located on a WEB server that executes a non-HTML task.
For example, with a browser running in a client computer having an active WEB page, a set of HTML FORM tags can be used to create fields in a WEB page which accept input from the user for transmission to the WEB server. The ACTION attribute of a FORM tag defines the Universal Resource Locator (URL) that will accept the transmitted data. The URL contains a standard IP address. Associated with the set of FORM tags are two method attributes. These attributes define how data is sent back to the WEB server identified by the ACTION attribute. A POST method sends the data back to the WEB server separately from the URL and a GET method appends the data to the end of the URL. Also associated with the set of FORM tags is a SUBMIT element which displays a push button in the browser for sending the data to the WEB server for processing. The processing of the data occurs at the WEB server typically through a CGI Script.
The phenomenal growth rate of the Internet coupled with the significant advantages of a thin client model, hardware/software independence, and convergence of mobile computing with the Internet, provide a number of significant business opportunities in the area of data entry and central server processing. An example from the financial industry will illustrate such an opportunity.
A mortgage salesperson makes visits to customers at the customers' premises for the purpose of completing mortgage applications. During each customer visit for a mortgage application, the salesperson enters customer data into an electronic form located in a Browser on a mobile client computer. Customer data is transmitted to a WEB server for immediate validation prior to transmitting the customer information to a central business repository completing the mortgage application process. The opportunity is very attractive to business because it provides world wide access and hardware/software independence brought about by the combination of Internet and browser technologies.
While building such a business system on the Internet is attractive, there are a number of problems associated with building a mobile Internet based data entry system. Typically, a mobile salesperson does not have access to a local area network (LAN) connection or a telephony device which necessitates the requirement for a disconnect mode.
Browser technology does not presently support a disconnect mode. In a disconnect mode, local data file storage from the browser is blocked due to security issues. The file save option from a file pull down located within the Browser merely saves the base HTML file and not any data entered into the active fields.
A protocol for transferring files on the Internet known as File Transfer Protocol (FTP) is not desired due to the need for interaction with a salesperson during data transfer.
Custom application programs for data entry are not desired due to the development cost, maintenance cost, and difficulties associated with distribution and installation of custom software.